Pasiones
by Gabrielle.Rickman.Snape
Summary: Quizás Lucius Malfoy debió dedicar más atención a su esposa


SS/NM

Narcissa se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, agotada por las noticias que había leído en "el profeta" donde el ministro de magia no hacía más que vanagloriarse de la captura de unos cuantos amigos cercanos... su pequeño llevaba casi ya una hora dormido, ahora lo único que estaba esperando para dormir era que Lucius llegara para contarle del juicio de algunos de ellos.

Pasados unos minutos escuchó la gran puerta de su mansión cerrarse como hacía tiempo que se cerraba, lo sabia él, había llegado, tratando de guardar la calma se sentó en su ostentosa cama, respiró profundo, se sabía de memoria aquella rutina 35 segundos desde que se cerraba la gran puerta, 35 largos segundos que tardaría en abrirse la puerta de aquella habitación que compartía todas las noches o al menos casi la mayoría de las noches con si querido y "amado" esposo.

Lucius entró con semblante severo —enjuiciaron a cuatro hoy- le dijo —los cuatro han sido condenados a Azkaban- llevo sus manos a su rostro en una frustración fría, típica de él... — y ¿Bella? has podido sacarla- preguntó Narcissa esperanzada, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. —hubiera podido- dijo Lucius -pero después de la acusación de ese maldito traidor de Igor...

—¿qué acusación querido?- pregunto Narcissa

—¿No lo sabes? Yo creí, que media hora después del juicio Skeeter lograría ponerlo en boca de todos...

Narcissa lo sabía, sabía de Rossier, de Crouch, de su propia hermana pero aún esperaba otro tipo de noticias...

—Y lo peor, es que Snape se ha librado por obra de Dumbledore- dijo Lucius con una calma sobrenatural en su voz, aunque sus ojos gritaban muerte

—Dumbledore?... ¿qué ha hecho él para librar a Se.. Snape de Azkaban?- inquirió controlando los nervios que la mataban y esa maldita ansiedad por saberlo todo

—Lo de siempre, ha sonreído y se ha salido con la suya- dijo con un asco innegable en su voz —me parece que alegó que Snape estaba de su lado, como si se pudiera hacer tal cosa sin que el Lord lo supiera...- terminó con una mueca irónica

—Así que está libre vagando por las calles- dijo Narcissa esperando escuchar una locación

—no realmente- contestó Lucius con parsimonia — Estará de profesor en Hogwarts...- agregando odio y recelo en su tono de voz

—oh -un gemido de alegría casi inaudible se había escapado de sus labios, estaba a salvo, su razón de ser, a parte de su pequeño bebé claro está, se encontraba a salvo, lejos de Azkaban dentro de esas enormes columnas las cuales les vieron crecer desde los once años. Una inmensa paz la invadió pero la disimuló con un enorme gesto de repulsión haciendo que su belleza quedara opacada por ese horrible gesto. Lucius arqueó las cejas y miró a su alrededor

—Draco...- intentó preguntar

—Ya está dormido, amor-contestó forzando la última palabra

—Ira Hogwarts ¿no es así?-

—Supongo- repuso Cissy mientras trataba de pensar como contactarle

—Lo dudo –declaró sacándole de sus pensamientos — aún cabe la posibilidad de mandarlo a otra escuela a Drumstrang por ejemplo-agregó como ideando un plan... su esposa escondía una mueca de desagrado eso a ella no le convenía en lo más mínimo.

—No creo que sea lo más apropiado querido –respondió con la voz más dulce que tenía — es cuestión de tradición. Tu familia y la mía siempre han asistido a Hogwarts no podemos romperla, no así como así, además, a pesar de Dumbledore, es la mejor escuela de magia que existe - El semblante de Lucius cambió de inmediato, considerando las palabras de su esposa, Narcissa sonreía por dentro, Draco no iría a otro colegio... no si eso significaba dificultades para encontrarse con él...

— Estoy cansado-dijo antes de comenzar a desvestirse lenta y pasivamente, siempre era así ya no había ningún motivo el cual le inspirase a tener pudor o llegar a soñar con encender la llama de la pasión con su "amada" esposa, la quería si, mas no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho ni lo haría claro estaba. La hacía suya si le placía, si una u otra de sus mujeres no le satisfacían pero no en otra ocasión. ¿En qué demonios se había convertido? ¿Donde habían quedado aquellos anhelos que existían en su vida cuando muy niño? Con un gesto de hastió terminó de ponerse su elegante pijama color verde esmeralda y se metió en la cama sin esperar a su esposa que yacía sentada en el balcón como siempre... ausente.

Lucius cayó bajo un sueño profundo y Narcissa continuó mirando por la ventana... —vamos no me dejes así, necesito saber que estas bien- le decía susurrando al viento que la acompañaba esa noche... pero nada... estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando apareció; una lechuza negra como el ébano que silenciosa se acercaba cada vez más...

Un brillo inmenso apareció como por arte de la misma magia, lo sabía, él no la dejaría así, no la dejaría con la zozobra de su paradero. La lechuza se posó con gran elegancia y silencio en la orilla del balcón, actuaba como su cómplice, cómplice de aquella oculta historia. Narcissa desenrolló el pequeño paquete de la pata del ave y le dio un poco de alimento a la negra lechuza que ni tarda emprendió alegre el vuelo de regreso había cumplido una vez más con éxito su misión. Comenzó a leer el pergamino:

_Mi angel: _

_Sin duda has escuchado de mi situación, espero no te hallas alarmado, al menos no demasiado, odiaría ser el causante de una más de tus angustias. Con todo esto, está más que claro que no podremos vernos. Un gran dilema me acoge, aquel que una vez pensé mi amigo, te tiene presa, encadenada en esa mansión tan lúgubre y vacía de pasiones... Lucius es un tema que odio tocar pero es tu esposo y mi compañero, esto es de por vida y tan bien como yo, sé que estas consciente de ello. _

_Es desalentador el no poder verte, ni saber más de lo necesario de ti pero mi único deseo es que estés a salvo. _

_S._

Con una larga inspiración leyó una vez más la carta, antes de quemarla, odiaba amar a un hombre al cual no debía amar, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que comenzó a notar que un interés por él nacía en ella, tan solo tenía presente que su cuerpo y alma clamaban desesperadamente por la presencia a de aquel joven ojinegro su lado.


End file.
